Fatal
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: Two girls have a sleep over when danger strikes, and then they are in a new and mysterious world. There they meet a hero and a vicious villian. What frighting and exciting adventures await the girls? You'll just have to read to find out.....
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Neopia—Meridell

Jeran a blue Lupe Knight is heading towards his fellow Knight, Devarian.

When all of a sudden Lord Firewing-- Devarian's father—came. "I hope that you are ready, _Jeran_, for the Challenge." Lord Firewing spat as Jeran growled back at him. 'Oh, I can't wait to cream your son!' thought Jeran as he smirked at Lord Firewing. "Ah, Jeran. Just the Lupe I wanted to see! I hope that you aren't going to be distracted with Kasha Moonfang." Devarian said sinisterly as Jeran remained calm……

Earth—Brentwood, California: 

A young girl named Rita lives in a beautiful part of California. A two story house with a small pool in the back yard. She's a wonderful and sweet 12 year old girl. She has long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, a wondrous black dress, and two real emerald necklaces. Rita also loves Neopets and the to-die-for Jeran—from Neopets. But her friend Saphira is also in love with Jeran.

Earth—Dallas, Texas:

A young girl named Saphira lives in a wonderful part of Texas. A eight story house with a tennis court, a huge pool, and a hot tub. She's a wonderful and sweet 18 year old girl. She has long golden hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a nice hot pink dress, and two real ruby necklaces & 4 real diamond necklaces. Saphira loves Neopets and her friends, but mainly Rita.

Chapter 1: The Special Trip

About 10:00am:

"Oh, my gosh! Saphira, it's you at last-in person!" Rita yelled when Saphira got out of the car. "Hey Rita. Sorry I didn't answer your calls earlier." Saphira explained as Rita helped her in side—with her luggage. But to Saphira's dismay, Rita's pool was a lot smaller than she thought. "So…are we going to swim?" asked Saphira as Rita nodded. 'Aw, man. I thought that it would by a little bit better!' thought Saphira as Rita looked in her direction. "Hey Rita! Help me, I'm drowning!" Saphira yelled as her friend was on the edge. But to Rita's shock, Saphira grabbed her ankle and pulled her in the water!

3 hours later (about 1:00pm):

"Well, that was…fun. But why can't we go on the computer?" asked Saphira as Rita just realized something's terribly wrong. Then to their surprise a huge earthquake—between 3.0 to 6.0 tremor—was happening! "Saphira! Look out!" Rita yelled as Saphira herself was falling into a ditch in the ground. 'Oh, no! No…..no…..no……NO!' thought Saphira as she tried to get out of the ditch. "Rita! Help me please! I…..I…..don't want….. to die yet." Saphira cried out as she was slipping. "Don't worry; I'm not going to let you die! I promise you!" Rita said with sadness as Saphira held on to her hand for dear life. Rita tried her best to help Saphira, but it was to no avail. "Saphira! NOOOOO! Saphira…….no." Rita sobbed as she saw her best friend fall to her death. Rita was very upset as well; her very best friend had died right in front of her. Yet, she could do nothing to save her. Rita moved to a different location, away from all glass and the huge crack in the ground. But then just when she thought she was safe, another earthquake hit! This time a 2.0 tremor.

4 hours later (about 5:00pm):

'Huh? Where am I?' thought Rita as she saw Saphira's body near by. "Saphira! Hold on!" Rita yelled as she went up to her. "Halt! Don't move, or I'll attack her." a male voice said angrily as Rita stopped breathing for Saphira's sake. The male was aiming his weapon directly at Saphira's beat up body—her stomach at first. "Please, don't. I know her, she's my friend. Please don't harm her……you can harm me, if you wish." Rita cried out as she saw Saphira move a little. Rita smiled, unfortunately the male saw this, and to Rita's ultimate horror the male moved his weapon to Saphira's chest, and started to lower it as she was starting to wake up………

Chapter 2: Meridell

'Saphira! Oh, no! Please no…don't let her die!' thought Rita as the male brought his sword down. But then the male looked oddly familiar, then Rita realized she was looking directly at no other than Jeran himself! "J…J…Jeran?" Rita asked as he looked at her in the eyes. "_Yes_! What do you want?" Jeran angrily asked as Rita saw him help Saphira up. "Rita, what happened?" asked Saphira as she saw Jeran. Saphira couldn't believe…she won't believe it! "Are you here to help us, or gulp to kill us?" asked Rita frightened as Jeran only laughed. "Of course not. I'm mad at Devarian's father right now. Besides, Kasha Moonfang sensed that you were coming, so…." Jeran began to explain when Devarian cut him off. "Well, well, well. If it isn't _Sir_ _Jeran Borader_! Who's this? Your girlfriend or your wife?" Devarian laughed as Jeran only glared at him. "No. Her name is…" Jeran replied as Saphira cut him off. "You don't know whom your messing with, _Devarian_. Me on the other hand, I do know what I'm messing with, a very stupid Lupe Knight! Oh, by the way, I'm Saphira and she's Rita." Saphira explained as Devarian glared at her. 'Oh, really? _I_ don't know who I'm messing with!" Devarian shouted as he left. But Saphira didn't know that Devarian loathed Jeran and _her_ so much, that he wants to kill them both, or possibly have_ fun _with Saphira.

At Meridell Castle:

"Father, I brought some guests. Do you mind?" Jeran asked his father King Skarl as he agreed. "Jeran, show these girls to their rooms." King Skarl announced as they left the room. Jeran showed Rita her room, a beautiful room with real red and blue silk drapes. Then he showed Saphira her room, the one room that only he knows about……his old room before his nasty fall from the Darigan Citadel. After he was done, he went back to the throne room. But to Jeran's dismay King Skarl talked about Saphira and him, getting together! In the shadows a pair of eyes was watching them. Later that night a green Lupe was lurking around the castle as Saphira got up for a drink of water. "Who's there? If you don't show yourself……I'll get Jeran!" Saphira herself called out as she went by the Lupe. The Lupe just smirked as he was right behind Saphira. But the Lupe was so quiet, Saphira didn't see him coming up behind her at all……

Chapter 3: Captured

"Seriously…..who's there?" asked Saphira as she turned around, and saw no one. But then a hand clasped over her mouth. "Mmmmmmm!" Saphira cried out as her captor was sinisterly smirking at her. "Well, well, well. Jeran's little pet, huh? Not any more, you belong to me now, _Saphira_!" Devarian laughed as he knocked her out………

Morggazzan (About 12:00am):

"Hugh, where am I?" asked Saphira as Devarian stepped out of the shadows. Then Saphira realized that she was in shackles and in a dungeon cell. But to Devarian's amusement, Saphira tried to break free. 'Devarian! I should've known!' Saphira thought as he came near her. "You know….you look very _beautiful_ when you're angry." Devarian cooed as he was streaking her along the side of her face. "Get away from me!" Saphira yelled as Devarian himself kissed her on the lips. Devarian was slightly amused at Saphira, for she spat in his face. "You _belong _to _me now_! Not Jeran, got that?" Devarian yelled as Saphira began to cry. But before she knew it, Devarian left her alone. As Devarian left she thought about Jeran, and how he'll rescue her from this prison. 'He's wrong………I belong to _no one_!' thought Saphira as the time went by. About five hours later Devarian came back with a smirk on his face. "I'll let you go under _one_ condition; I have some _fun_ with you. Otherwise, welcome to your new home!" Devarian calmly said as his smirk grew wider. "I'll never sink _that_ low! Even if you kill me!" Saphira yelled knowing the consequence of her action. Devarian was grinning on the outside, but on the inside he was very angry at Saphira's choice. "Agreed then, you'll die _this _morning in eight hours! Guards! Prepare our guest for her execution!" Devarian said frustrated as his guards prepared Saphira for her death. Devarian left in such anger that he almost knocked over is friend, Martin. Saphira slumped against the wall in defeat, knowing that her time is coming.

Morggazzan (About 7:00am):

'Why me! If I chose the other way, then I would be living me worst fear! Oh, no! Jeran, he won't know what happed to me and neither will Rita!' thought Saphira as the time of her execution draws near. 'At least I still win in the end!' thought Devarian watching his lovely executioner prepare for the event. In the distance, Saphira can hear the noise of the axe being sharpened………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Escape from Devarian

_Morggazzan (8:00am):_

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's time, huh _Saphira_? You know, I would be nice enough to let you live if you marry me _and_ have children." Devarian whispered in Saphira's ear as she was being brought out of her dungeon cell. "I'm glad that I will die very soon! It's a lot better than what you have in store for me! Besides, if Jeran found out that you're executing me for _that_ reason……then kiss this world good-bye! _You'll_ be executed as well!" Saphira spat as she walked out into the sunlight. Knowing that her time has come, she prepared a speech for all that attended her death. "I just want to say, that I'm new to this……world. It's not right to kill an innocent person, especially when I'm being killed today for not _marring and having children_ with Devarian himself! So as I'm about to die here, think about my case……is it fair that I die because of that?" Saphira explained as Devarian stared at her with rage.

"Get on with it! Now… please! I…..WANT...HER………_DEAD_!" Devarian roared with such anger and rage, that he attempted to kill Saphira right at that moment. Saphira knew she had just signed her official death warrant—getting Devarian this upset. "I wish Jeran were here!" Saphira cried out as Devarian swung the axe a little to close to her neck. "He will never get here in time! You will die before he gets here!" Devarian yelled as he got Saphira on her left side deeply. 'Well, this is it. Good-bye Rita, I'll miss you!' thought Saphira as Devarian was giving her the most evilest look he can. "Now Saphira, prepare to, _DIE_!" Devarian snarled as he brought the axe down—aiming at her forehead……

Then a miracle happened, Jeran himself showed up! "Leave her alone, Devarian! She doesn't deserve to die!" Jeran yelled at Devarian as he stopped the axe. "Honestly Jeran, do you think that _I_ would kill her for something very pathetic?" Devarian asked still looking at Saphira with rage and anger. "Yes, I do think that. I heard _everything;_ you're going to kill her for _not_ marring and having children with you. I'm Meridell's executioner." Jeran explained as he helped Saphira up. Devarian was frustrated, first Saphira, now Jeran! "Jeran, lets make the stakes higher for the Challenge. Who ever wins, gets to decide Saphira's fate. Agreed?" Devarian asked Jeran while looking at Saphira herself. "Agreed then, Devarian" Jeran calmly said as Saphira was panicking about the new "deal" Jeran made with Devarian…………

Chapter 5: The Challenge

It was a beautiful day in Meridell, but today's the day of Jeran's and Devarian's challenge, and the fate of Saphira. "Well Jeran, are you ready? I know that Saphira's just _waiting_ for me to win!" Devarian laughed as Jeran was paranoid. "You……you _monster_! I'm waiting for my _true _knight in armor! Not you……you murderer." Saphira cried as she saw that Lord Firewing showed up. "Well, well, well. Is this the girl that caused my son, some _trouble_?" Lord Firewing asked as he held Saphira's chin. Saphira was horrified at Lord Firewing, for he knew what she did to Devarian. "You have a son that's not _worth _to be a_ true _knight, like Jeran! He _betrayed_ the way of a true knight, forcing me to marry him and have kids…or death! Know what, you should be_ ashamed_ of your son!" Saphira yelled to Lord Firewing as he was dumbstruck at her.

Then as the horn was sounded, the challenge had begun! "Jeran! Oh…..no, dunk. No move left, no right! Jeran! Look out!" both Saphira and Rita shouted as Devarian almost got Jeran in the chest. 'If Jeran looses this fight……then I die as well, at Devarian's hands. But, if Jeran wins……then Devarian dies and I'm free! Even though Devarian actually deserve to die, I won't let him……I'll prove to him that he _can_ change his ways.' thought Saphira as she saw to her horror that Jeran has been stabbed, in the stomach. "Well Jeran, what do you say now? I'm about to win and you……you are going to die at my own hands. Did you know that I knew that Saphira was coming here _before _she actually came?" Devarian let out a small laugh as he looked at Saphira. Rita knew something was terribly wrong when Devarian smirked at Saphira. "Let me restate the winnings. If _Devarian_ wins……Saphira _belongs_ to him and _he_ decides what happens to her! But if _Jeran_ wins……Saphira's _free _of_ any charges_ against her!" King Skarl announced as Devarian's smirk grew wider. "Please your majesty, don't let the loser die! Please." Saphira pleaded to the king as Skarl nodded in agreement.

Rita noticed that Saphira's not just terrified, but she's also calm—a bad combo, when dealing something like death. But to Devarian's shock and amazement, the loser won't die but will _live_. Jeran knew he failed Saphira, when Devarian got him in the stomach……and now in the side, deeply. Lisha, Kasha, and Danner watched in horror as Jeran was badly wounded, yet continued……for Saphira's sake. But to everyone's horror—on Jeran's side—the winner was announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. The winner is………Devarian!" King Skarl announced as Saphira screamed in ultimate horror. 'I _WIN_! Saphira _belongs_ to _me_!' thought Devarian as he began to laugh…………

Chapter 6: Saphira's Fate

_Morggazzen (Right after the Challenge, 2:00pm):_

'No….it can't be! I will never ever let him harm me, but then again, do I have a choice?' Saphira thought as Devarian grabbed at her. "Devarian! You can't kill her, she doesn't deserve it!" Jeran yelled at Devarian, but he just laughed. Jeran telling _him_ what not to do, to Saphira when he _won_ and gets to _decide_ what happens to her? Not likely. "Remember what he winner gets? To _decide_ Saphira's fate and I decide to make her my slave, forever!" Devarian laughed as he and Saphira went inside Morggazzen Castle. 'Well, it's better than death, I mean it could've been worse.' thought Saphira as Devarian himself made her get to work right away.

_Morggazzen (About 7:00pm):_

"Saphira, get me a new drink. _NOW_!" Devarian yelled as Saphira was hurrying to his every need, against her will. "Yes Master." Saphira asked as she was whipped very badly by Devarian. "What do you say?" Devarian cooed as Saphira was bleeding all over. "Yes……_Master Devarian_." Saphira winced in pain as she got up. "I wish I can just run out of here tonight!" Saphira whispered so that Devarian won't hear her. About 20 minutes later Saphira came out with a new drink for her _master_. "Now, if you want to be free the price you'll have to pay is……to be _my wife_ forever! Or be my slave forever. Your choice, Saphira." Devarian smirked looking at Saphira knowing that she _will_ marry him this time—because if she doesn't, then about 40 more whips from him, and she'll die. Yet Devarian won't care, he'll pick on Saphira's friend……Rita. "If you…… wish………Master Devarian." Saphira sadly agreed to his terms as he tossed her on his bed. But Saphira didn't fight back, or she will die and she knows it.

_Morggazzen (The next morning):_

"Saphira, you are now free! Go before I change my mind!" Devarian yelled as Saphira ran out of Morggazzen and right into Jeran himself. "S…sorry. I won't bump into you again. I was just looking for Jeran to tell him that I'm free from Devarian, but with a heavy price………I'm his wife forever." Saphira cried out very sad as she looked at the ground. "It's me Saphira. Don't worry, Devarian will pay for this!" Jeran angrily said as he lifted Saphira's head. But Jeran wasn't ready for the surprise Saphira had for both him and Rita, her best friend………

Epilogue

_Rita's Point of View:_

Saphira returned with Jeran, yet there was something wrong. I knew that Devarian tortured her, but the way she looked! He should get executed for what he did to her! After calming down she explained everything, I mean everything. "Saphira what else is wrong?" I asked as she looked at me in the eye. "I _must_ stay here, or Devarian will kill me! I heard him say that he will kill me if I leave!" Saphira explained as I was so shocked that I didn't see Jeran glaring at Devarian's picture of him smiling. 'Saphira's staying behind, but why? It isn't like Devarian would know very soon, right?' I thought as Jeran almost pushed me into the portal to Earth. I hope that I can see Saphira again, but unharmed. "Good-bye Saphira and Jeran!" I sadly said as I waved good-bye to my friend.

_Saphira's Point of View:_

I saw Rita just standing there, not fully aware of my injuries. About 20 to 40 minutes I explained everything that Devarian did to me. Yet, Rita was very surprised that I stayed behind. I didn't want to, but I had no other choice. Devarian will _pay_ dearly for all that he has done! Jeran was very upset as well, I mean he was just _fuming_ and built up with _rage_ at Devarian. "Rita I'll miss you a lot! But promise me that you'll never forget me!" I said as Rita left through the portal to earth. "I won't forget you! I'll be coming back in a half a year, _I_ _promise you_!" Rita cried out as the portal started to close.


End file.
